1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display, and more specifically, to a liquid crystal display array substrate and a method for manufacturing the same capable of repairing a open circuit failure of data lines.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are generally driven using optical anisotropy and polarizability of liquid crystals. The liquid crystals have an orientation of molecule arrangement because of their thin and long structure. The liquid crystals may control a direction of molecule arrangement by artificially applying an electric field to the liquid crystals. Thus, if the direction of molecule arrangement of the liquid crystals is arbitrarily adjusted, the molecule arrangement of the liquid crystals may change. Further, light may be refracted in the direction of molecule arrangement of the liquid crystals by the optical anisotropy of the liquid crystals, thereby representing image informations.
Active matrix liquid crystal displays (AMLCD) (hereinafter, abbreviated to “liquid crystal display”), in which thin film transistors and pixel electrodes connected to the thin film transistors are arranged in a matrix form, have been recently spotlighted because of their resolution and an excellent display performance of a video. The liquid crystal display includes a color filter substrate, on which common electrodes are formed, an array substrate, on which pixel electrodes are formed, and liquid crystals interposed between the color filter substrate and the array substrate. The liquid crystal display has excellent characteristics in a transmittance, an aperture ratio, etc. because the liquid crystals are driven by a vertical electric field between the common electrode and the pixel electrode.
However, the drive of the liquid crystals by the vertical electric field results in a reduction in viewing angle characteristics of the liquid crystal display. Thus, an in-plane switching (IPS) mode liquid crystal display having excellent viewing angle characteristics was proposed.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a subpixel of a related art IPS mode liquid crystal display.
As shown in FIG. 1, a gate electrode 10 and a gate insulating layer 15 are formed on a first substrate 5, and an active layer 20 is formed on the gate electrode 10. A source electrode 25a and a drain electrode 25b are connected to the active layer 20 to thereby constitute a switching thin film transistor. A data line 25c is formed at an edge of a pixel area, and a pixel electrode 41 connected to the drain electrode 25b is formed. A passivation layer 30 for protecting the components formed on the first substrate 5 is formed, and a common electrode 42 is formed on the passivation layer 30.
A black matrix 55 and a color filter 60 are formed on a second substrate 50, and an overcoat layer 70 covering the black matrix 55 and the color filter 60 is formed on the second substrate 50. A liquid crystal layer 80 is interposed between the first substrate 5 and the second substrate 50. Hence, the IPS mode liquid crystal display is configured through the above-described configuration.
The related art IPS mode liquid crystal display generates a drive failure, for example, the abnormal drive of liquid crystals because of a predetermined voltage difference formed by a coupling capacitance of the common electrode 42 adjacent to the data line 25c. 
To solve the above problem, a shield line was formed on the data line to thereby prevent the formation of the voltage difference between the data line and the common electrode. However, when a open circuit failure of the data line was generated, it was difficult to repair the open circuit failure resulting from the shield line positioned on the data line.